Xanatos
Xanatos is a character in Lunarosse. One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. He rules over the Sabatini Region. Using his spells, Xanatos leads an unstoppable army of soldiers into battle, rivaling that of Noita. His loyalty to Corlia is unquestioned. Physical Appearance Xanatos wears light golden armor with purple robes underneath. His hair is blond and spiked, with an extra-long ponytail, and purple highlights at the tip of the front strands. His head is adorned with multiple tiny sapphires, emeralds, opaques, and rubies. Black and white stripes trace his ribs on his chestplate, and demonic looking faces embellish his waist and back. His gauntlets sport extended claws. He wears purple makeup on his eyes and lips, and a purple crown depicting a serpent. He reveals to have a second form after being defeated in combat, which is believed to be his real form. He appears almost bestial with a skull-like face and razor-sharp teeth, and snakes on his head similar to Medusa. He is covered with spines and wears a dark cape or cloak and has clawed hands. Personality Being the ruler of Sabatini, Xanatos is arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. He is polite when referring to his enemies but at the same time is quick to call them insects or worms. His arrogance leads him to refuse to personally fight his enemies unless they prove themselves by defeating someone he deems equal or stronger than himself. He is calm and never loses control of his emotions, because he believes his plans will succeed without fail. He abhors nihilistic viewpoints. He is a misanthrope, harboring a hatred of humanity, declaring humanity to have a flawed sense of justice and having forsaken love, and being inherently violent. He views himself as an absolute being. Abilities Xanatos is a powerful magic user, demonstrating numerous times his ability to manipulate dark energies without relying on Glyphs. His rank in the Grimoires allows him to control the flow of life and death. Since it's believed Corlia can restore life to those she deems unworthy of dying before she says so this is due to Xanatos' presence. He demonstrates this ability when it appears Lujayn is about to kill the Mnemosyne Company, healing their wounds before torturing them with his dark magic, then restoring them to normal once more. However, should Xanatos perish, those he had granted life to after death will surely perish with him. Trivia *Xanatos originated from a character Gemini created in his youth in the same superhero story Corlia originated. In this, he was only referred to as "The Magician", being in charge of Corlia's undead army and Icas' rival. Should he perish in batle, he'll only reawaken as a lich. He met his end at Corlia's hand after his constant failure to defeat the heroes. *Though it's stated Xanatos and Noita have a rivalry there's never any indication of hostility toward each other. *Xanatos was never suppose to be based off Emperor Mateus from Final Fantasy II. Gemini couldn't think of a proper design for him and needed something to hold him until he could find a suitable replacement. *Xanatos' name is based off Thanatos, the Greek God of Death, thus hinting toward his background. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction